Lucas (Smash 5)
'''Lucas makes his third return to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. Lucas is confirmed as an unloackable character after being introduced as a DLC character for Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS. He retains much his core designs from the previous games with a few improvements. Changes from Smash 4 How to Unlock Handheld *Complete Adventure Mode with Ness on Normal or higher without losing a life. *Play 30 Vs. Matches *Clear Event 10 "Showdown in Onett" Lucas is fought on the "Onett" stage. Console *Complete All-Star Mode with Ness without healing on Easy or higher *Play 70 Vs. Matches *Clear Event 13 "The Pig-Mask Army". Lucas is fought on "Fourside" stage. Moveset Special Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Trips over and shakes his head, similar to his pratfall animation. (Up) *His Rope Snake comes out and talks to him. (Right) *Bends down to tie his shoe. (Left) *Holds out a sparkle and fires it behind him. (Left) Character Selection Screen *Lucas holds out a finger and a spark shoots out. *''Lucas swings his bat forward.'' *''Lucas surrounds himself with PSI energy.'' On Screen Appearance *Lucas arrives on a Mr. Saturn Table. *''Lucas walks in with Boney and pats him on the head before he jumps off the screen.'' *''Lucas appears in via Teleport and starts to shake as if scared. But he clenches his hand and looks forward.'' Victory Animations *With his back towards the screen, crouching, Lucas does something on the ground with a large stick before turning his head around towards the screen, saying "Hmm?". *He forcefully pulls one of the large needles (from Mother 3) before the large needle flies off-screen with a trail of sparkles while Lucas looks towards the screen. This is very similar to his Up Smash. *He bends down on one knee and shoots hexagonal PK shocks from his fingers in the air in front of him. *''He pulls out the Rope Snake which wraps around him. He tries to get it off but ends up failing.'' *''Lucas trips and falls tot he ground and rubs the back of his head.'' *''Lucas punches and kicks while releasing PSI energy..'' Losing Animations *Lucas faces forward while clapping his hands. *''Lucas is rubbing his head as if he hurt it.'' *''Lucas is spinning back and forth with dizziness.'' Victory Fanfare A flourished remix of :22 to :36 of the song "A Certain Someone's Memories" from MOTHER 3. Idle Animations *Tap the edge of his shoe. *Cowardly shakes his fist in front of his body. *''Looks nervously to the right and then to the left.'' *''Becomes startled and starts to shake slightly.'' Trophies Lucas's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Lucas Unlock: Classic Mode Lucas(Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Blue Lucas (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Red Pajama Lucas Unlock: Boss Battle Console Pig Army Lucas Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld Lucas (Quick Up) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Grey Lucas (PK Freeze) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Cyan Lucas (Orange) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Lucas (Brown) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Lucas (Right) Blue Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Swimsuit Lucas Unlock: Complete a Lucas Character Challenge PK Starstorm Unlock: All Star Mode (Easy or Normal) PK Love Unlock: Unlock all Bowser Jr. trophies Alternate Costumes Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Mother (series) Category:Mother Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters